


Give the Man a Break

by WholesomeChristianContent



Series: Give the Dog a Boner [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, Let's just say richard's dog tongue goes to a lot of places, M/M, Mating Bites, No mpreg, Porn Video, RK900 is called Richard, Rough Sex, SLIGHT dubcon at the start, Sex with Sentient Animals, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, because horny Richard is humping a tired grumpy gavin, but they don't actually do anything in this fic, richard is in dog form when they do the do, shapeshifter rk900, so no incest tag, there is however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "I want you to stay like that... and maybe we can record something for Gavin, for when he wakes up?"*Gavin is tired and just wants to sleep, without his constantly horny mate humping him, luckily Elijah has an idea he wants to try that will keep Richard occupied for a little while.





	Give the Man a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was done with this universe, but apparently not, and now I have even more ideas. Elijah and Gavin pet play with dom Richard, anyone?
> 
> I only condone bestiality with a shapeshifting dude that can actually verbally consent, don't fuck your dogs

"Stop humping me!"

"I'm not-"

"Richard, I can _literally_ feel your dick against my ass!"

Elijah laughed from his place in the doorway and decided to take pity on his younger brother, "Let him rest." He said softly, "You know Gavin came home late last night."

Richard grumbled in protest, but threw back the covers and clambered out of bed. He locked eyes with Elijah, cocked an eyebrow in question, clearly not ready to give up on the idea of sex because one mate had turned him down.

With a wink, Elijah turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room, the sound of claws scrabbling on polished floors following soon after. He carried on to his office, a good enough distance away from the bedroom that Gavin could sleep for another couple of hours undisturbed by any noise.

"I have an idea, if you're not opposed..." Elijah trailed off teasingly, leaning back against his desk.

Blue eyes stared up at him curiously, paws fidgeted.

"I want you to stay like that... and maybe we can record something for Gavin, for when he wakes up?"

Richard barked and jumped up, paws landing on Elijah's shoulders as he began to lick at the man's face. He focused his attention on the man's lips, licking at them until he opened up, then his stuck his tongue inside, tasting his mate.

A soft chuckle escaped Elijah as his tongue met Richard's, hands running through thick fur. He shifted against the desk, gently pushed the malamute off of him.

The action was met with an impatient bark, teeth nipping at clothes.

"Careful!" He admonished gently, playfully smacking the dog's nose, "I like these clothes, I don't want them ruined."

Another bark, followed by a quiet growl and a nose nudging into Elijah's crotch.

He pushed the dog away with a laugh and began to remove his clothes, delighting in the hungry eyes that watched his every move. 

Richard had such a strong dislike for clothes, and that hadn't changed in the months they'd been together, and neither had his libido. He wanted them both naked as often as possible, so he could claim them easily, and with how often they did it, staying naked at home would be far easier, but Elijah liked his clothes far too much. And maybe he got a small hint of sadistic pleasure from riling up the shifter, couldn't deny that the thought of Richard in his dog form _ripping_ his clothes from him was a hot one.

But not those clothes, they were expensive and Elijah liked them. Another time maybe.

When Elijah took too long to pull his underwear down, Richard helped him along, gently gripping the edge of the material and tugging at it until it pooled around the man's ankles. Elijah kicked the last of his clothes away and was left standing fully naked, cock half hard against his thigh.

Richard was drooling unashamadly as he looked up at the human, tail wagging as he waited for Elijah to make the next move.

"Stay here." Elijah told him, "Give me a second to get my phone set up."

His answer was a growl and Richard shoving at him with his muzzle, trying to get him to hurry up.

Elijah did, growing impatient himself. He'd been wanting Richard like this for the longest time, but just hadn't found the right time, and he knew Gavin had been wanting it too, though he was always a little more shy about asking for things in the bedroom. Especially when it came to something as taboo as fucking a dog, even if it was a sentient shapeshifting creature with which they were already mated for life.

He hoped his little video would help Gavin open up about it, so they could get past the little roadblock, and Richard would be far comfortable. The shifter much preferring his canine form, and most of the time he didn't want to shift back just for sex.

There were so many possibilities, and Elijah was desperate to try all of them.

But for that day, they'd just stick to good old fashioned _doggy style_.

Elijah hit the record button and directed a wink towards the camera lense, then knelt down in front of it, making sure he was perfectly in frame. He turned to Richard and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to invite the dog for another kiss.

Of course the outcome was something incredibly messy. Wet and sloppy and not at all attractive, but Gavin would be harder than a rock as he watched it, knowing that was his brother and his mate, and what was about to come.

"Do you want to put on a show for him, Richard?" Elijah asked, just loud enough for the phone's microphone to pick up. "Show him how good you can breed us like this?"

With a strong shove against his chest, Richard had pinned him down to the floor. His tongue licked over the bite mark on Elijah's neck, long since healed by leaving a dark, obvious scar in its place. Teeth nipped at it gently, a reminder, and the man gasped, buried fingers in thick fur.

"I'm yours." He mumbled, relaxing back against the floor, "My body is yours, Richard. My mate, my _alpha_."

The shifter's tongue was so warm and wet. It had him shivering, feeling cold in the room with how wet his neck and chest was with dog saliva, but he couldn't stop the sounds. Soft moans of pleasure, little hitches in breath as that wide tongue passed over a sweet spot. And that tongue was so damn _soft_, silky smooth, so much better than a human's tongue was.

When that tongue passed over a nipple, he couldn't stop the curse from escaping, the way he arched his back into the attention, begging for more without words.

Richard let out a soft breath, warm air brushing against Elijah's nipple and making him gasp, fingers tightening in his mate's fur. The dog let out another noise that had come to be recognized as a laugh.

"Think you're so clever." Elijah huffed, "Why don't you put that tongue to better use, huh?" He lifted his knees and spread his legs, made sure it was a good view for both Richard and the phone. "Think you could eat me out? Get that tongue so _deep_ inside me- fuck!" He gasped as Richard licked at his cock.

Lips curled back in a teasing grin and Elijah just glared, pulled the dog forward and tilted his hips up, "Come on then, finish what you started. That's a good boy."

That mouth returned to him, lapped away the pool of precum that was growing on Elijah's stomach, cleaned his cock of the fluids. Then moved lower to his balls, nudged at them with his wet nose.

Elijah tried to settle against the floor, just soak up the pleasure he was being given instead of rushing the dog, but the second Richard's attention moved from his balls to his hole, he was lost. He cried out and gasped and hissed, begged the shifter to do something more than just lick at him.

The alpha had his chest to the ground, front legs outstretched on either side of the human as he did his best to taste as deep as he could, wring out the pleasure from his mate and prepare him properly. He was grunting and snuffling, and almost pushing Elijah along the floor with the force of his movements, the man had to try and anchor himself down somehow, clawing at the floor and pushing back with ass in a desperate attempt to stay in place.

"Do you s-see how good this can be, Gavin?" Elijah asked, tilting his head back to look at the phone, "I wish you could-ah! Wish you could f-feel this, feel his tongue. It's noth-thing like you've ever felt bef-fore, so-so _deep_. Fuck, Richard! Ah, alpha-"

A loud bark cut him off, had him jumping with it's suddenness.

Richard let out a whine of apology, quickly lathered Elijah's face with a few firm licks, before he tried to get his head under the man's back, make him roll onto his stomach.

Elijah took the hint, got onto his hands and knees and lowered his chest, presenting himself in the position that always drove his mate crazy.

The dog jumped around him, licked and nipped at any skin he could reach, losing himself a bit to excitement and to instinct. He finally settled behind Elijah, the angle much better for picking up where they left off.

"God, you're perfect, alpha. S-so fucking good to your omegas, take care of us so nicely, d-don't you?" Elijah babbled, "Always making sure to breed us nice and h-hard, make sure we end up so f-_full_ with your pups."

The shifter growled possessively, movements growing more aggressive. He looked towards the phone and barked, like he was ordering Gavin to join them, then he jumped up and settled himself on Elijah's back.

The human wasn't ready for the feel of it. The weight leaning into him, soft fur against his sensitive, sweat slicked skin, the warmth. It was absolutely nothing like having sex with a human, and it was a feeling Elijah wanted to experience over and over again, with Gavin if possible.

Richard was humping against him, slick cock sliding between his cheeks, but it seemed intentional. Purposeful movements to get them both riled up and desperate.

Elijah wished he could see himself, would have to watch the footage back, see that thick red cock disappearing into his willing hole. He'd seen it before, the shifter never shy about showing himself off, but never in a situation like this, never this close to it, had never _felt it_. He wanted to know what it was like in his hands, in his mouth, but again, there'd be time for that later.

"C'mon, alpha! G-gotta breed me, your o-omega, I'm so ready for it- ah!" 

That cock found its mark, sinking into Elijah with one powerful thrust. He wasn't given time to adjust, but he couldn't expect a beast like the malamute to pay attention to things like that.

"C-could be you, Gavin. Could be _us_. Side by side. Richard could just have his way with the both us, t-take turns breeding us." Elijah reached a hand back and was met with wet, reassuring kisses. He chuckled softly and took his hand back to support himself, tried to concentrate on the feeling of that cock filling him up and the reason why he was doing this in the first place, "You're so full of cum, aren't you alpha? Got so much to give us? Gotta make sure you keep b-both of your bitches filled, loose and s-sloppy for you."

The shifter barked and his paws tightened around Elijah's hips, kept him locked into place under the large dog, and the man had never truly felt so much like a _bitch_. Having that powerful animal over him, so easily able to keep him in place and _use_ him.

The pleasure was starting to become too much for the billionaire when his prostate started receiving attention, he was barely able to think straight, let alone keep up any form of coherent dirty talk for his brother. But if he knew anything about the man, and Elijah liked to think they'd gotten pretty close in recent months, then just the sight and some good noises would be more than enough.

He kept his hands off of himself, planned to cum untouched when that knot filled his hole and not a moment sooner.

"A-alpha! Fuck- ah! S-so good, so fucking _full_, Richard! You gonna fill me up? Fill me with your-your knot, your cum, your p-pups?

"I love it." He gasped, "I love _you_."

Richard's thrusts were growing erratic, that knot tugging and grinding at his hole, rapidly filling out until it was locked inside. The dog didn't last long after that, emptying every last drop of cum he had into his mate, not stopping with the jerking of his hips until he was done.

Just like Elijah had wanted, he came then, cock twitching as he created a puddle of white on the ground, a loud moan escaping him.

"Good boy." He panted, "Such a good alpha, I'm so fucking full of your cum. Gonna be leaking with it."

"Are you all right? I fear I may have been a little too rough."

Elijah was so out of it he hadn't even noticed the shifter, well, shifting. He groaned as he was gently lifted and manoeuvered to sit in Richard's lap, his larger body wrapping around him.

"I'm perfect." Elijah hummed, turning his head to draw him into a kiss, "More than perfect, that was amazing."

"I love you too." Richard mumbled back, in answer to what Elijah had said earlier. He twined their fingers together and let their joined hands rest on the smaller man's stomach, "Do you think Gavin will like our little recording?"

Elijah had almost forgotten about that, "I'd bet my entire fortune on it."

When he was able to stand up, he took his phone from his desk and looked into the camera, "We're in my office, do hurry if you'd like to join." Then he winked and stopped it, sent the completed video to his sleeping brother.

"I'm willing to bet he won't even finish watching it." Richard said and Elijah laughed.

"I think I'd agree with that, alpha."

While they waited for their answer, Elijah used the opportunity to log onto his computer and start checking emails. 

Richard used the opportunity to kneel on the floor between Elijah's legs and start cleaning up the mess steadily looking from the man's fucked out hole.

"You really must stop tormenting my brother." Elijah mused as he stroked a hand through dark hair. "You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I do try to behave." Richard argued, licking his lips, "But it's hard when he just smells _so good_ and you always get up early, but he's always _there_."

"Are you suggesting I stay in bed longer in the morning so you can hump me instead?"

"I'm not _not_ saying that."

"Well you know I'm always happy to be humped if I'm not busy."

Fingers gripped his pale thighs hard enough to bruise, a talented tongue collected more white to swallow, "I think this morning is proof enough of that, my little _whore_ of an omega."

"You're both cruel bastards." Came a growl from the doorway.

Elijah turned to the doorway with a grin on his face.

The way the desk was made let Gavin see exactly what was going on underneath, and Elijah spread his legs, gave his brother the best view of Richard eating him out.

"Good morning, Gav." The billionaire purred.

"Whatever." Gavin snapped marching up to them. He pulled Elijah into a bruising kiss, disrupting the shifter under the desk.

Richard stood up and pulled Gavin into his arms, "Are you mad at us?"

"What? Fuck, no- I mean, a _little bit_, but mostly I'm horny." Gavin pressed against the taller man, made sure he could feel his erection, "You see what your little porno did to me? You should do something about that."

"Gladly." Richard grinned, shifting into his preferred form and tugging at Gavin's sweatpants until they tore.


End file.
